Hinamori Diaries
by amutokutaurimahiko
Summary: In Amu's-oh-so-secret Diary, which only her friends know about, kept secret to everyone. Her friends love the story, though keeping it secret, are over-excited about it. Full Summary inside C:


**Hinamori Diaries**

**Jill: Um, This is my new story, and sorry but I'm putting everything on hold for now.**

**Ikuto: Nice, so let's start.**

**Jill: uhm, yea. Let's begin.**

**Summary:**

In Amu's-oh-so-secret Diary, which only her friends know about, kept secret to everyone. Her friends love the story, though keeping it secret, are over-excited about it. Rima, even forced out of her has no guy in her mind. How will Amu make her crack too…? For Utau, She's overly excited with these kind of stuff, Is too, having a bit problems here and there. Yaya's Doing Just fine. Find Out what will happen.

**Jill: there. Basically, it's based on Amu, and no Pov's. **

**Ikuto: then let's begin. And oh yeah, In this story, Yaya is my sister, not Utau.**

**Yaya: Iku-chan is such a nice brother, right Utau-chan?**

**Utau: uugh! Shut it Yaya!**

**Jill: These are the Character Background. (Eldest to youngest)**

Tsukiyomi: Hinamori:Hoshina: Mashiro:Fujisaki: (Cousins of the Tsukiyomi's)

IkutoKukaiSuuKairiNagihiko

TadaseAmuMikiRimaNadeshiko

YayaYukari

Utau

**Um, Story starts now. …That wasn't needed… Anyway.**

We were as one, babe

for a moment in time.

And it seemed everlasting,

that you would always be mine.

Dear Diary, Tuesday, Nov. 3, '09

Last year, My heart fell for Ikuto. I always watched from afar.

He left 5 days ago for America. It was a program for his school.

I already miss him now. We used to be so close, but at that time,

Ikuto was extremely FAT. Now he was so fit, and he even was a

soccer champion together with my brother, Kukai. Before he left,

I started chatting with him. BUT it was only thrice, since he had 

to leave. But now, sadly, even if we're friends, he and Kukai are

in a fight. We were even the most un-close people in our group.

Slowly, I am currently trying to get as close as before so we can

talk casually like we did before. His brother, Tadase, is one of

my best friends now, but when he confessed two months ago,

he became so thick headed and ANNOYING. My other best friends,

Rima, Yaya, and Utau, my cousin, and her sister Yukari whom I got 

close to recently, were always there for me. Tadase, sadly, even if

he did like me, even before that, I thought he was gay. He also 

wears there nerdy glasses to school, and everywhere. Sometimes,

he gets so thick-headed. Last Friday, Ma and Pa, Kukai and I,

Rima and Kairi, and Tadase went to a resort where we owned a

Unit. The boys slept in one room, while the girls slept in another.

If only Ikuto were there. He usually came. But this time, he had a 

trip to the U.S. so he couldn't go. And I was wishing he would. When

all saint's day came, ironically, a lot of people already came to the

cemetery, one of them being us. But kairi and Rima stayed in our

Unit that afternoon. At the car, Ma and Pa went to but some supplies

and food for us. We were returning from the cemetery. At the cemetery,

I saw Utau and her sisters. I was happy to find out that they were also

going to the resort although they stayed in a different place as us.

All her sisters knew that i didn't like Tadase and found him annoying,

and that I liked Ikuto Instead. Back to the car, at the back was Kukai 

and Tadase. Tadase said some thick-headed things. Like: 'you know,

I look like Ikuto when I take my glasses off.' or like 'I am the top of

my class in science and math' Actually, inside, I was thinking: who cares?

Sorry but I don't really like goody-two-shoes. More like bad boys. 

When I chatted with Tadase last time online, he said he wanted to take

on filming like his grandmother, the most famous producer in the country.

He also said he wanted to take bioengineering. When I told him I wanted

to take stocks like my dad, he said that he wanted stocks and filming

or stocks and bioengineering or all three of them. What is wrong with

this person? I don't know, but there's surely something wrong. I wish 

Ikuto was here instead. Ikuto sadly was addicted to this gun game,

it was called soldier front, I think. They kill people and all. But Ikuto

was really good at it. Well, that was also the cause of their fight. Anyway,

though Ikuto swears a lot, he still is honestly the most handsome guy I've

seen yet until now. Later, Tadase says that he's addicted to Soldier

Front just so he can impress me that he is like Ikuto. I'm betting his head 

is only full of AIR. My cousin, Utau said I was just being mean to him 

already, but then I just can't stand him and I hate him so much since he 

confessed to me. He became so thick headed and boastful. Though Utau

also like Ikuto, she gave him up for me because she knows that I had more 

chance since she didn't know his e-mail until last month though. Anyway

I was way closer to him than her. So, even if it hurt, she would just give up.

She said she would try. Anyway, she also has other guys she likes. Now, 

Rima is here in my room with me. Even while writing this 'cuz she knows about

my 'love story'.

See You Again Tomorrow,

Amu Hinamori

________________________________________________________________________________

**Jill: this is the first chapter of Hinamori Diaries. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
